Wenn Liebe Schmerz bedeutet
by Finja
Summary: Es würde schon vorüber gehen, hatte er sich gesagt. Es sei nichts weiter als eine kurzfristige Schwärmerei, hatte er sich versucht einzureden..." ZoSa
1. Chapter 1

** Prolog **

Autor: Finja

Raiting: P12-Slash (erst mal )

Genre: Shônen-Ai, Romance, Drama

Pairing: ZoSa!!

Disclaimer: Bis auf die Idee is nix meins .

Es würde schon vorüber gehen, hatte er sich gesagt. Es sei nichts weiter als eine kurzfristige Schwärmerei, hatte er sich versucht einzureden… Das war vor zwei Wochen, als er sich das erste Mal schmerzlich darüber bewusst worden war, dass niemals etwas aus ihnen beiden werden würde, ganz gleich, was auch immer er zu unternehmen gedachte.

Zorro hatte sich lustig gemacht. Nein, nicht über ihn, aber über jemanden _Seinesgleichen_. Sie waren zusammen etwas trinken gegangen, nur sie beide. Und was hatte er, Sanji, getan?! Er hatte sich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen benommen, einfach lächerlich: Er hatte sich stundenlang überlegt, was er anziehen sollte, wobei das Ergebnis das Gleiche wie meistens gewesen war; er hatte sich doch tatsächlich für einen Augenblick Hoffnungen gemacht… Hoffnungen, dass der grünhaarige Schwertkämpfer seine sonderlichen Gefühle vielleicht erwidern könnte. Aber als ein anscheinend sehr betrunkener Mann torkelnd gegen Zorro stolperte, stieß dieser ihn nur angewidert weg und fluchte irgendetwas von einer „verdammten Schwuchtel, die gefälligst ihre Griffel bei sich behalten sollte"… An die genauen Worte konnte und wollte der blonde Smutje sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern. Der Schock hatte ihm ins Gesicht gestanden haben, denn Zorro hatte ihm versichert, jetzt sicher keine Schlägerei anzufangen… Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete der junge Koch, hatte der Grünhaarige seinen Schock einfach als Angst vor einer Auseinandersetzung gedeutet… Pah! Als ob er sich von so etwas hätte einschüchtern lassen… Er wusste nicht mehr, wie sich Angst anfühlte, seitdem seine größte Befürchtung, seine schlimmste Vermutung, sich bewahrheitet hatte: Zorro sah in ihm nicht das Besondere, dass er ihn ihm sah, würde sich wahrscheinlich noch mehr von ihm abwenden, wenn er über seine Gedanken Bescheid wüsste.

Schmerz und Trauer waren seit diesem Abend seine vorwiegenden Gefühle, was ihn auch mal den ein oder anderen besorgten Blick der Crew ernten ließ – von allen außer Zorro, versteht sich. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte dieser gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich Sanji Tag für Tag weiter von ihm distanzierte, um nicht völlig an seinen Gefühlen für den Schwertkämpfer zu zerbrechen. Ein Teil in ihm sagte ihm, er müsse weiter machen, sein Leben leben und sich um Wichtigeres kümmern… Aber ein anderer Teil Sanjis, sein Herz, fragte ihn, was es denn Wichtigeres gab als die Liebe…

„Wieso ich? Was habe ich denn Schreckliches verbrochen?!" murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich hin und zündete sich wohl die zehnte Zigarette innerhalb einer halben Stunde an. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Theke, auf der er gerade das Abendbrot für die anderen vorbereitete, wie immer. Die Arbeit lenkte ihn wenigstens ein bisschen ab… Auch wenn die Trauer und die Müdigkeit durch dieses Gefühl bei allem mitschwang, was er tat.

Wieso Zorro?! Konnte es nicht einfach die unerwiderte Schwärmerei für Nami bleiben? Was fand er an diesem sturen, aggressiven, brutalen MANN? Was hatte er, was Sanji nicht auch bei irgendeiner Frau gefunden hätte? Oder von ihm aus auch bei einem anderen Mann?! Aber doch nicht bei IHM!

Wieder seufzte er und steckte sich die nächste Zigarette in den Mund. Sein Nikotinkonsum war in den letzten Wochen erheblich gestiegen, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich gewesen war… Und es 

tat ihm gut, dass es noch etwas gab, auf das sein Körper nicht mit Trauer und Enttäuschung reagierte…

„ESSEN!" hörte er dann den braunhaarigen Gummimann rufen, der daraufhin keine Sekunde später in die Kombüse gestürmt kam. Was, war es schon so spät? In den letzten Tagen hatte Sanji immer irgendwie die Zeit verpasst und die Crew hatte auf ihr Essen warten müssen, was besonders Ruffy widerstrebte. Er würde am nächsten Tag einfach noch früher anfangen, um seine Kraftlosigkeit auszugleichen. Er fühlte sich wie ausgelaugt, seitdem er kaum noch etwas Vernünftiges aß. Wie auch, wenn ihm jedes Mal übel wurde, wenn er auch nur ans Essen dachte? Bei jedem Bissen dachte er an Zorro und sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und er blieb bei seinen Zigaretten und seinem Kaffee… Auch wenn sich das bei seiner Kleidung bemerkbar machte, die immer weiter wurde – wen sollte das auch schon stören? Für wen sollte er gut aussehen, wenn nicht für denjenigen, dem sein Herz gehörte? Der sein Herz gestohlen hatte?!

„Kann ich dir irgendwo bei helfen?" fragte Nami den blonden Smutje sanft.

„Geht schon." entgegnete Sanji, ohne sie anzusehen. Er vermutete zwar, dass sie seine Augenringe und sein blasses Gesicht, was durch die schlaflosen Nächte zustande gekommen war, auch so sehen konnte, aber er wollte ihr keinen Anlass zur Sorge geben, also servierte er der Crew wie jeden Tag das Essen und begab sich dann nach draußen an die Reling, um sich bei einer weiteren Zigarette den Sonnenuntergang anzuschauen.

Sehnsüchtig stellte er sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn der Mann, den er liebte, ihn jetzt festhalten würde und sie gemeinsam diesen romantischen Augenblick genießen könnten.

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Rauch aufs offene Meer hinaus blies und die Arme um seinen fröstelnden Körper schlang…


	2. Chapter 2

„Verdammt…" schwer atmend erwachte er aus einem seiner nächtlichen Albträume: Zorro hatte ihn angewidert abgewiesen als er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte… Sanjis Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich und sein Herz raste, was sein Schwindelgefühl nicht viel besser machte.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und um ihn herum vernahm er nichts weiter als leises Schnarchen und zwischenzeitlich ein leises „Hunger… Essen" von Ruffy, der sabbernd in seiner Hängematte schlief.

Langsam erhob der Smutje sich aus seinem Nachtlager und wartete einen Moment ab, um seinen Kreislauf wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen und setzte dann vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, um niemanden der Crew aufzuwecken. Als er an Zorro vorbei huschte, konnte er nicht widerstehen, einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das schlafende Gesicht des Grünhaarigen zu werfen. Er sah ruhig aus, beinahe friedlich, wie er so im leichten Schein des Mondes da lag. Sanji beobachtete das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner muskulösen Brust, bekam dafür jede Sekunde einen Stich in seine eigene versetzt: Dieser Anblick schmerzte ihn so und doch konnte er sich nicht davon losreißen geschweige denn aufhören sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er jetzt bei ihm liegen könnte, seinen Kopf auf dieser wohl geformten Brust ablegen könnte, um dem Herzschlag des Älteren zu lauschen…

Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und zwang sich zum Weitergehen. An Deck zündete er sich zuerst einmal eine Zigarette an und inhalierte gierig den ersehnten Rauch und beruhigte sich so ein wenig. Schon wieder war er mitten in der Nacht wach geworden, wieder hatte ihm dieser Mann in seinen Träumen den Schlaf geraubt…

Ihm wurde schlecht von der Vorstellung, dass es wohl noch einige Zeit so weitergehen würde… Was hätte er auch dagegen tun können? Er konnte hier nicht weg, Zorro auch nicht, selbst, wenn er Bescheid wüsste…

Warum das alles? Wofür der ganze Schmerz? Wieso konnte er sich nicht einfach auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren? Stark sein und sein Ziel verfolgen… Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Was hatte er noch für Ziele? Im Moment kam es ihm vor, als lebe er nur noch, um zu funktionieren… Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, das letzte Mal gelacht zu haben, selbst seine Tränen waren versiegt und es war da nur noch diese bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihn ständig zu erdrücken versuchte.

Er seufzte leise auf und schnippte die gerade aufgerauchte Zigarette über die Reling ins Meer, nur, um sich die nächste anzustecken. „Ich kann nicht mehr…" murmelte er tonlos.

„Was kannst du nicht mehr?" hörte der Blonde eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich fragen. Wieso immer er?! Warum musste er gerade jetzt auftauchen, wo er sich am schwächsten fühlte und einfach nur allein sein wollte?

Zorro hatte sich neben ihn mit dem Rücken an die Reling gelehnt und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Schlafen." log Sanji, ohne dabei den Blick von der schwarzen See abzuwenden, in der sich der Mond widerspiegelte.

„Ach so. Ich dachte, du meinst rauchen. So viel wie du in letzter Zeit paffst… Da könnte ich auch nicht mehr." Achselzuckend drehte der Schwertkämpfer sich um und beugte sich leicht über die Reling.

Sanji sah verwundert zu ihm herüber: Das war ihm aufgefallen?

„Ich rauche so viel wie immer." entgegnete der Smutje und klang dabei gereizter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Wieso regte ihn die Tatsache, dass Zorro seine Gewohnheiten kannte, so auf? Bis zu dem Vorfall in der Bar hätte er sich wohl riesig darüber gefreut und sich alle möglichen Hoffnungen ausgemalt… Aber jetzt! Mit zittriger Hand führte er den giftigen Glimmstängel zu seinen Lippen und nahm einen nervösen Zug.

„Quatsch. Und zickig brauchst du auch nicht zu werden, klar?! Hab ja nur gefragt." blaffte Zorro ihn an. Doch anstatt wie früher darauf zu reagieren und ihm Paroli zu bieten, ließ der Smutje nur resignierend den Kopf sinken.

„Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, mich mit dir zu streiten." meinte er leise und kramte dann in seiner Hemdtasche nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel, um sich weiteres Gift in die Lungen zu pumpen…

„Bist du wohl schon länger nicht. Ich langweile mich richtig." erwiderte der Größere und klang dabei beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht.

Sanji wurde auf einmal bewusst, wie sehr er sich verändert haben musste, wenn es sogar Zorro auffiel, der sich ja sonst nicht sonderlich für ihn interessierte.

Die See war wohl rauer geworden, stellte der Smutje fest, denn auf einmal bewegte sich das Schiff unter seinen Füßen ziemlich heftig… Oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Und dieses Rauschen in seinen Ohren, waren das die Wellen oder war das sein Blut, das ihm in den Kopf schoss?

„Bitte nicht jetzt…" murmelte er abwesend.

„Was?" fragte der Grünhaarige verwirrt.

Doch Sanji schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich, so wie jedes Mal, wenn ihn das Schwindelgefühl zu übermannen drohte. Doch diesmal schien er zu kraftlos zu sein, um sich dem Drang, sich fallen zu lassen, zu widersetzen.

„Sanji?" Zorro legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und klang jetzt leicht besorgt.

Die kurze Berührung schickte einen leichten Stromstoß durch seinen Körper und gab ihm somit den Rest: Das Summen in seinem Kopf blendete seine Umgebung völlig aus, er nahm nicht einmal mehr die entsetzten Rufe Zorros wahr und auf einmal war alles schwarz. Dunkelheit und Kälte umgaben ihn, doch er hatte keine Angst, kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut und irgendwie fühlte er sich wohl…

„Sanji, verdammt!" fluchte Zorro und konnte den einknickenden Körper des Blonden dank seiner ausgeprägten Reflexe gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor dieser den Boden berührte.

Behutsam legte er Sanji auf den Boden und beschloss, ihn zuerst zur Rede zu stellen, bevor er die anderen weckte – es sei denn dieser sture Kerl würde nicht so schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein 

kommen. Der Grünhaarig war sich selbst nicht sicher, wieso es ihn so traurig machte, Sanji so leiden zu sehen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit das dringende Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen. Er vermisste den alten Smutje, den er so herrlich reizen konnte. Den wollte er zurück, nicht den, der jetzt halb in seinen Armen, halb auf den Holzplanken lag. Was hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt war? Nicht viel mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst…

„Hörst du mich? Sanji!" Er rüttelte den Blonden an der Schulter und hoffte inständig, dass seine Bemühungen von Wirkung waren.

Er träumte. Er musste einfach träumen… Vielleicht war er jetzt aber auch schon so weit, dass er Wahnvorstellungen hatte und sich einbildete, dass Zorro ihn in den Armen hielt und besorgt seinen Namen rief. Moment, das fühlte sich ziemlich real an! Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und starrte den Grünhaarigen entsetzt an.

„Was…" begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht, da Zorro ihn unterbrach.

„WAS?! Das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Was soll der Scheiß?!" fluchte er laut und ärgerte sich dann aber innerlich, als er in das kreidebleiche Gesicht des Smutjes sah.

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde…" entgegnete Sanji resignierend und versuchte sich zu erheben, was er aber ohne Hilfe wohl nicht schaffen würde. Seinen Blick hatte er abgewandt und er strengte sich vergebens an, den Arm, den Zorro immer noch um seine Schultern gelegt hatte, um ihn zu stützen, zu ignorieren.

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Als ob ich dich sonst aufgefangen hätte…" entgegnete er leise und fragte sich dann aber auch schon im selben Augenblick, wieso dieser gleichgültige Ton des Blonden solche Angst einjagte… Wo war der alte Sanji bloß hin? Der, den er kannte, den er… mochte?

„Danke, aber würdest du mir vielleicht aufhelfen? Ich würde mich gerne in meiner Hängematte und nicht hier hinlegen…" hauchte er matt. Schon wieder diese blöde Hoffnung, die sich seinem sonst eigentlich ziemlich zuverlässigen Menschenverstand widersetzte und ihn zweifeln ließ. Er interessierte sich also für ihn?

„Klar." Langsam erhob sich der Grünhaarige und zog Sanji mit sich. Es erschreckte ihn, ihn so zu halten… So schwach war er ihm nie vorgekommen. Selbst nich nach einem harten Kampf, was er natürlich nie zugegeben hätte, weil er sich natürlich für den besten Kämpfer der Crew hielt… Auch wenn Sanji eine ziemliche Konkurrenz für ihn darstellte, oder vielmehr dargestellt hatte…

Mit Gummibeinen löste sich Sanji aus der irgendwie wohltuenden Berührung und wollte dann einige Schritte in Richtung Kajüte gehen, doch schon beim ersten Schritt gaben seine Beine unter seinem Fliegengewicht nach. Zorro war ihm dicht gefolgt, konnte also Schlimmeres verhindern und schlang einen Arm um die Taille des Kochs, dessen Körper sich daraufhin merklich verspannte. Der erwartete Protest seinerseits blieb jedoch aus und der einsichtige Smutje ließ sich vorsichtig zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz führen.

„Zorro?" flüsterte er, als dieser sich gerade abgewandt hatte, um sich selbst noch einmal aufs Ohr zu hauen.

„Mh?" Er drehte sich noch einmal um, damit Sanji nicht lauter reden musste, was die anderen geweckt hätte.

„Könnte das… Könnte das gerade unser Geheimnis bleiben? Bitte. Es kommt auch nicht wieder vor…" stammelte Sanji, ohne den Grünhaarigen dabei anzuschauen. Er wollte doch bloß, dass sich niemand um ihn sorgte!

Zorro wusste nicht, was er dem entgegnen sollte, schließlich musste etwas unternommen werden, aber andererseits tat der Blonde ihm so Leid…

„Okay."

„Danke." flüsterte Sanji zurück und ließ sich erschöpft in sein Kissen sinken. Und auch Zorro begab sich zurück in seine Schlafstätte.

Die Stellen, an denen der Ältere ihn berührt hatte, brannten wie Feuer auf seiner Haut und sein Herz zog sich bei dem einen oder anderen Schlag schmerzhaft zusammen. Wenn der Schwertkämpfer wüsste, wie verrückt er ihn damit machte… Er schloss kopfschüttelnd die Augen. Nein, das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Niemand sollte es erfahren. Genauso wenig wie das, was sich vor einigen Minuten ereignet hatte… Keiner sollte von seiner Schwäche erfahren, weder von seiner körperlichen noch von seiner Schwäche des Schwertkämpfers gegenüber…

Erschöpft und mit den Gedanken bei dem Moment, in dem er in den Armen seines Angebeteten gelegen hatte, sank er in einen ausnahmsweise traumlosen Schlaf…

Sanjis Atem hatte sich endlich wieder beruhigt, das konnte er hören. Ob er diesmal durchschlafen können würde? Zorro hatte aufgegeben, sich zu fragen, weshalb ihn die Leiden des Blonden so sehr bewegten, es war einfach so. Er hatte fast jede Nacht mitbekommen, wie der Smutje schwer atmend erwachte und sich vermutlich für ein paar Zigaretten aufs Deck verzog, nur um dann völlig erschöpft wieder in seine Hängematte zu sinken. Er war glücklich, dass er ihm gerade diese Nacht gefolgt war; er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was alles hätte passieren können, wäre Sanji in diesem Augenblick allein an Deck gewesen…

‚Sanji' dachte er besorgt. ‚Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?' Dann fiel auch er in einen tiefen, allerdings nicht traumlosen Schlaf, denn es tauchte immer wieder das geschockte Gesicht des Smutjes vor seinem inneren Auge auf, das er gemacht hatte, als er zu Bewusstsein gekommen war…


End file.
